Quack Quack
"Quack Quack" is a song about when Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship, but woke up to find himself living on a farm with the ducks and roosters in his dream. This song did not get a full music video until Wiggle Time! (1998 video). However a special version was made for The Wiggles Movie. Song Credits The Wiggles Movie * Written by: M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Vocalist: Greg Page * Additional Vocals: Murray, Kevin Bennett * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Sound Facilities: Philm Sound The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack * Written by: M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Recorded by: Chris Brooks * Mixed by: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Assistant Engineer: Matt 'Baron Von' Acland * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Kevin Bennett * Bass: Murray Cook * All Other Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry Listen The Wiggles Movie Song Lyrics Greg: (singing) Doo, dooby-doo, dooby-doo Doo, doo, doo, dooby-doo Doo, dooby-doo, dooby-doo Doo, doo, doo, dooby-doo Doo, dooby-doo, scooby-doo-wa. Anthony: Let's all quack together. Wiggles: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Anthony: Hey, I got one, guys. (blubbering) How about you, Murray? Murray: (laughing to the song) What's Jeff up to? Jeff: (snoring) Wiggles: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Recording Quack Quack was the only song that was not re-recorded when Wiggle Time is made. And then, instead of Wiggle Time!, it was rehearsed or re-recorded on December 1996 shown on Wiggledance! Live In Concert. Later, after Wiggledance! Live In Concert, it was re-recorded in 1998 for the Wiggle Time! (1998) video and album and then the Toot Toot! album. Video Performances *The Wiggles Movie Album Appearances *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Trivia * The Piano & Trumpet Track from the 1996 Concert Version is Reused in the Wiggles Movie Version, Plus with the Lead Vocals performed by the former Yellow Wiggle Greg Page. * The song was written in December 1996. * The Karaoke Songs 1 shows that John Field's name was in the credits, although he didn't write it. * Although Quack Quack has been changed to “Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on his Pirate Ship” since 1998, the year when the Toot Toot album was released, the former title is still heard during the chorus and is still seen in the regular version of the Wiggle Time! video. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for the playing the keyboards for the 1998 version. * The 1996 and 1997 Versions play in C whereas the current version since 1998 plays in D Video